


Empress Allura

by crumbcake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cloaca, Deepthroating, F/M, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/pseuds/crumbcake
Summary: Chapter 2 Summary: Altean AU. Empress Allura spends some bonding time with Keith. The smut is strong in this chapter. If you like kinky AU fiction - reeaad, please read. Give it a try even if this is not your pairing. It’s a good story, I swearsies. :DOverall Summary: This is Allura/male paladins/male paladins. Alternate Universe where all of the paladins are Altean and Allura is Empress. Altea is a matriarchal polyamorous society where typically women have several companions, usually three, in a committed relationship called a cluster if married. They all love each other romantically except for Hunk and Lance who are mostly platonic. A plot is slowly forming.





	1. Chapter 1: An Imp From Acharia

**Author's Note:**

> Allura x male Paladins. They are all together in a loving cluster where Hunk and Lance is the only combination that is mostly platonic. I'm still working on the bones of this Alternate Universe; my head canon so far appears in the end notes of chapter 2 (I can't get it back under chapter 1 for some reason.) Also a WARNING that there is violent breeding in Chapter 1 although it is consensual. ) Dedicated to robopuss whose art inspired me to write this! Chapter 1 contains breeding and tentacle sex.

_Allura dug her fingers into Hunk’s silky hair as she watched Lance weakly burrow into the breeding sheets. He kept licking his parted lips in a pitiable attempt to keep the drool from leaking out on to the angled body pillow he was straddling. His labored breaths had become short shallow pants. The breeding disc inside him must have been fully extended and unbearable for him to cope with for much longer. He was very ready, she was sure, for the torment to end; however, the disc was not fully blue yet._

_Allura mustered her patience and closed her eyes. She focused on the clever tongue inside her which heaved deeper in cadence with the thrusts pushing Hunk’s body forward. She ground her hips forward as her mind wandered back fondly to her initial encounters with Lance._

_\---_

_The first time she met him._

“Empress, you are magnificent!” Coran swooned from atop the stone steps that led down to the courtyard. “What a radiant burst of evil sunlight! A frightening specter that will rain down justice on our enemies and smite all malcontents across the universe! Boom! Pow! Whap whap!” He crowed as Allura completed a series of warm-ups for her morning exercise.

She focused on keeping the chain-whip taut as she swung the chain in a series of under and over arm to neck rotations. She could concentrate as it was easy to ignore Coran’s antics which she had long grown used to since childhood.

Lotor however never suffered fools.  He glared up at her advisor. “What is your business here, Coran?!” He snapped. “You are welcome to take your leave!”

“As best, closest, and most loyal right hand to our cunning Empress~” Coran sing-songed, “I come and go as I please!” Coran batted his eyes at Lotor then began to shadow box in a strange mimicry of Allura.

Lotor rolled his eyes and snorted. “You are an imbecile. Ignore him, Empress.”

She smiled to herself as she caught the chain sections in her hand. Those two could bicker non-stop if she’d let them. Coran threw a data tablet at Lotor’s head and yelled,“Do you know why you fair so poorly? Huh?! It is your dour disposition and sore expressions. It speaks _volumes_ of our empress that she blossoms under your tutelage! Have you ever tried a word of encouragement or might kind words burn off your tongue??”

She chuckled when she heard Lotor growl and stomp up the stairs to engage in another bitter fight with Coran.  She ignored them in favor of looking up sharply into the farm fields. Allura caught the young man she had spotted earlier, in the act of watching her from his perch in the fields that bordered the courtyard. He met her eyes directly, completely unashamed to be caught ogling which was not the usual reaction for new royal workers when she looked directly at them.

She was amused that he would watch her so blatantly. He sat within the rows of berries, his chin resting on a filled basket he had on his lap. He looked close to her age and she could not resist heading over for a closer look. Allura held the chain weapon in one hand as she stepped over the brick border of the courtyard and into the tilled farm dirt, leaving the familiar verbal sparring behind.

The young man stood as she grew near, basket in hand and leaning his weight to one side. He had an easy smile and bright eyes that hinted of mischief and merriment. She towered over him when she reached him.

Allura was a head taller and broader then her people. Like her father and her ancestors before her, Allura was trained from an early age to shapeshift and maintain an elongated shape. So much so that it became her natural state.

She reached out and placed her palm under his chin. She found that he had soft, clean skin. “Are you not afraid?”

His grin widened. “I have known of you, my empress, my entire life. You are kind.”

His voice was pleasant. He spoke with an accent that was not from the royal providence but from the southern chain islands. He was adorable.

“Oh? I can be cruel.” Allura responded, interested in his reaction.

“Not unnecessarily.” He answered simply.

She slipped his hair back behind his ear and memorized the blue eyes, brown skin and lush lips. She said, playfully. “Imp. Attend to your duties. We do not pay for idleness.”

He bowed deeply, teasingly. “Yes, my Empress.”

She could hear Coran yelling ‘Highness! Highness!’ from the yard.

Allura stole a berry from the young man’s basket and winked at him as she turned back.

\---

_The first time she knew his name._

Allura grinned excitedly at the proceedings around her. Today she could let down her hair and play among her people. Her banquet hall was filled with commoners who had entered the royal grounds for a feast and stage play. She would rattle Lotor by walking away and striking conversations with unsuspecting Alteans. A great deal of them would stutter in shock but she would persevere until they spoke plainly to her. She would ask of their welfare and their families. It was grounding to personally meet with her subjects and avoid the nobles or provincial princes and princesses that were typically there to curry favor for their regions.

Nobility always managed to surround her during the formal holidays despite no special privileges given to them at the events. Coran however did his job admirably, sniffing out the princes angling for a position in her cluster and causing them mayhem.

She hunched down and walked behind a boisterous Altean cluster of four until she made it back to her chair, giving Lotor a wide innocent smile as she threw a shawl she had borrowed onto the back of her seat.

“Are you having fun, Empress?” He grumbled as he sat by her.

“Unreservedly!” She laughed. The room was a riot of chatter and laughter. The guests were taking their seats either at the main table or one of the circular tables that were scattered across the hall.

The kitchens had just served the main courses to the massive table. A banquet array filled with dishes from around their world. There was enough food for a large village which she was sure she had in the hall.

She stood up and raised her cup high, the din quieting as she did so. She smiled broadly as she looked across the hall at all the variety of cheerful faces. She shouted, “This will be brief as I know you are hungry! Firstly, thank you to the kitchen for their hard work. The food looks glorious.” She nodded at the master chef who beamed in pride.

“Thank you to the people of Altea for your strength, your perseverance and your kindness! I only wish we could fit you all in this banquet.”

The room tittered in excited energy. Invitation to the celebration was by lottery and was sent across the planet a year prior. “I am honored to lead such a people.” She continued and grinned as she looked them over in pride. She would die for her people. “Tomorrow we celebrate unity with our brethren from across the universe but today is for Altea. A cheer for us!”

She laughed as the room thundered with applause and riotous cheer.

“Be at ease as our guests. Eat up!”  

She promptly sat as they clapped.

Allura gestured for the crowd to get to the eating already. Once the noise settled back down, Allura happily picked up her silverware to unroll from its napkin. She noticed a smaller covered side dish behind her dinner plate as she picked up her utensils. It was of a distinctly different design then the other dishes at the banquet.

Lotor leaned in and said, helpfully. “A gift from a kitchen servant.”

She picked up the dish and pulled the lid off curiously. The stench was overwhelming, she wrinkled her nose in dismay as Lotor and the people nearby burst into laughter. The dish consisted of slimy cabbage rolled into pinwheels. She knew her hatred for cabbage was well known across the planet.

“Lotor, they hate me.” Allura said in dismay.

She noticed a small square of archaic parchment tucked underneath the mess and plucked it out to carefully unfold it. It read in overly fanciful script -

_You should eat your vegetables._

She raised an eyebrow as Lotor laughed himself silly. She could admit that it was amusing. She looked around the hall in search for the culprit.

“The southern wall by the fourth column, Empress.” Lotor revealed as he chuckled into his drink.

She recognized him instantly when she spotted him, leaning casually against the wall, arms behind himself and one foot hiked behind him. His lips were twisted into a wicked little grin and his delightful eyes were watching her boldly, twinkling in merriment. He was handsomely dressed in sharply fitted clothes that highlighted a lean muscular body. He wore the blue and gold embroidered armbands that indicated he worked in the royal kitchens. Gold and stone jewelry hung from his wrists and neck. Her loins swelled in interest. She pointed at him and motioned for him to come near.

He smiled as he threaded through the crowd. He would laugh and apologize if he bumped into anyone and ask of their well-being. She held her hand out for him when he reached her (led through the nobles by Coran) and had him sit on her lap when he reached her.

“You are the berry imp from this spring.”

“What privilege to be remembered by our empress!” He said, happily. “It is me. An imp from Acharia. I wonder if you know of my province?”

She smiled wryly. Not many would have the temerity to speak to her so casually. It was refreshing.

“I know of your province, imp.”

Her people would not necessarily know the extent of her studies. She knew every single providence, province and county and village on her planet. She already knew he was Acharian from his accent and way of dress. If Coran had remained within earshot he would’ve enjoyed chastising the imp. Lotor however never interfered and watched with a smirk on his face.

“I have not seen you inside my court before.”

There were too many workers rotating in and out of the castle to know them all personally but she knew her people well enough to recognize the faces.

“Mama is on vacation. I am a cadet working here during season breaks.”

“What is your name, imp?”

“Lance, my empress.”

“Lance. Which academy do you belong to?”

“The southern province academy, my empress.”

“How fare you at the academy? Are you good?”

He puffed his chest out and grinned, “Only the best pilot there! Fighter class gunner in training at your service.”

So he was skilled. “First rank then? Impressive.”

He quickly deflated and scowled. “Second. An imbecile that flunked out prior had bested me.”

Technically that made him first. So he did not like being first on a technicality? Now that was very interesting. She looked him over with new eyes. He was clearly more than a fun tryst. Good for him. He continued scowling at nothing until she tickled his side causing him to jump and scoot away. His face softened again into something open and teasing. He was so expressive. She wondered what he would be like underneath her.

“Warm my bed tonight?” She thought she would enjoy him.

He laughed and folded his hands on his lap. “I would be so honored my empress.”

He was cute. And playful and confident. Shiro would return tonight. She thought Shiro might get a kick out of him as well.

She smiled then picked at one of the pinwheels and dutifully popped it into her mouth.

“Empress…” Lance laughed in surprise. He skootched closer and she stuck her nose on his neck when he picked up a handful of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder when she had leaned forward. He wore creams that made him smell of jasmine and minerals. He ran his fingers curiously through Allura’s silky strands. Many were fascinated by her hair as it was thick and endless. It would crackle and seem to shift around her as if it were alive; a side effect of her harnessing quintessence.

She breathed in the smell of his lotions before pulling back enough to favor him with a teasing smile then leaning into him again. “You are a treat.” She whispered before pulling him closer and turning her attention to the festivities.

\---

_The first time she knew he loved her._

“I do not wish to be your concubine!” Lance stood up and stormed away, pacing through the master wing of the castle. He gripped the circlet she had offered to him tightly in his fist.

”You are dear to me, Lance, and you are sweet on me.” She felt a little hurt and confused. “You do not wish to be by my side?”

“I wish to _never_ leave your side!” He yelled and drew back towards the settee. He was pouting like he did when he was feeling vulnerable and jealous. “I do not wish to be your _concubine_.”

She took pause at how he said it. “Oh?” Allura asked tentatively. What did he want then?

He huffed and turned his back to her. She watched him breathe for several ticks until he muttered, “I wish to be your companion. Your second.”

“Lance.” It was unheard of to choose a commoner as one of her companions. She joined him at the settee and folded her arms over her lap as she stared at his tense back. “Companions of the Altean Royal Empress are burdened with the duties traditionally given to the role. “

He turned back around and stuck his chin up. He regarded her stubbornly, “I know.”

“You might bear my children.”

“I _know_.”

She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. He was intelligent and very skilled. She enjoyed him but she was Empress first. Companions were shrewdly chosen to further a purpose or lessen a weakness. Love would blossom if they would be so lucky as it so happened with Shiro. She would usurp tradition in selecting Lance. Then again despite her mother, her fathers had taught her to never be bound to tradition. She would think this through and the repercussions carefully.

“You wish to father my children?” She asked, thoughtfully. Shiro was not interested. She had not broached the topic with Keith.

He swiveled around hard on the settee but did not meet her eyes when he nodded, his cheeks pink. “I come from a large family. I don’t want any other way.”

“You realize as a companion you not only answer to me but the people of Altea.”

He met her eyes, expression unusually serious and answered solemnly, “I would be good, Allura. I understand people. Would it not be refreshing to have official council for the commoners from a commoner?”

She bit back a smirk. He was good with people but sometimes he missed the most obvious, commoner or not. She stared at him speculatively then sighed. “I will consider this, my handsome.”

He seemed satisfied by this and nodded.

She could not help but tease, “Never leave my side? You love me so?”

He scowled, blushing hard. “What of it??”

She laughed. Darling Lance.

“May I add that you are mistaken? If you are to join my cluster you would be my third companion not my second.”

His mouth dropped, “Who is there aside from Shiro? How have I not known this??”

“Keith is away on the very end of a five year tutelage.”

“Keith.” He said the name like he was trying it out and had found it distasteful. “I had the misfortune of knowing a Keith once.”

\---

_And now._

Lance lay limply over the body pillow he was reduced to survive on for the last two days. He had worn the breeding disk for nearly two weeks and for the last two days, he could no longer get out of bed. The disc was the size of a Allura’s fist and bulged from Lance’s ass harshly as it did its work. The base was more flared then Lance’s opening and it pumped slowly in its assault as if it suckled Lance’s ass.

By now the disc had fully protruded inside him and had spread as she would except it was thicker. It could not move the way she would but it would stretch Lance to the brink and press incessantly against the thick fibrous wall of his womb. It worked to thin the flesh there and overall enhance his body’s ability to rebuild, preparing him in a way that would avoid the worst effects males endured in the past. Now that it was nearly done, it would dispense a numbing agent against the womb.

Lance moaned in discomfort. He was no longer interested in working the disc inside him and merely focused on breathing.

Her insides curled and she felt her forehead break out in sweat. “I will breed you today.” She promised.

His dazed eyes met hers and he blinked slowly as if her words took time to sink in. His eyes widened for a moment before he sighed dreamily and stretched an arm towards her before digging his fingers into the material. He gasped, “Have your way with me, Empress. However you like.”

Allura squirmed.

“Oooh, she favored your words, Lance, well done!” Her fourth companion, Hunk, surfaced from between her thighs, leaving a cool throbbing ache.  He was the strongest among them beside Allura and the softest and kindest.

She grinned and carded her hand through his hair. She had been seated on the bed and leaning back, propped by her elbows with Hunk on his knees and elbows between her thighs.

She sat up and teased,“It does not speak well of our performance if you remain so coherent. Keith, up, up, up. Put your back into it!” Keith who was draped over Hunk, his body pushing in slow full thrusts, groaned as he sat up on his haunches and held Hunk by his sides.

“Empress.” Keith moaned.

He snapped his hips forward as Allura pushed Hunk down onto his shoulders so his ass was up high, fully exposed to Keith. She admired the intricate patterns of the traditional tattoos that adorned his massive arms and back.  She could see the strong flex of his arms as he folded them underneath his head and watched as the broad soft curves of his body shook in pleasure with each deep thrust from Keith.

His eyes were closed and his cheeks were ruddy. She watched as his lips curved into a smile when Lance piped up from the nearby breeding cot, “Keith. Merely think to yourself, what would gorgeous Lance do??”

Despite his great discomfort, Lance would have to be half dead before giving up an opportunity to tease Keith.

“You are free to go fuck yourself, Lance.” Gasped Keith. His flushed face was twisted as if in pain. He was close.

Allura leaned down to kiss at Hunk’s smile, “Such sweet lips.” and sucked at his neck as she whispered, “Look at you, getting fucked.”

He shivered again as she stroked his arms and side down to his thigh. “Allura…” He moaned. She swung around so she lay on her side next to him, her head resting on her arm so her face was level with Hunk. She slipped an arm underneath him and curled her fingers firmly around Hunk’s generous dick, giving him a tight sheath to fuck into.

“I like the feel of you in my hand, my sweet. It is a pleasure to watch you moan for your cluster. You are so handsome. A delight.”

He began to tense. She heard Keith whimper above them in response to the tight squeeze around his dick. He was losing his rhythm.

“That’s it.” She pulled at Hunk’s cock, the way he liked it.

She watched as Hunk was pushed forward harshly as Keith came inside him, crying out loudly. He wrapped his hand around Hunk’s cock, freeing Allura to slide her fingers inside herself as she watched Hunk quietly fall apart. His body jerked in easy little waves as he came. She moaned sympathetically and drew him in for a kiss.

She heard a desperate little whimper from the cot and immediately her pussy swelled. She shook as she gave Hunk one last lingering kiss, one that he was finally in the right head space to return, and pulled away to sit up and run her eyes over Lance.

His face was half buried in the sheets. The corner of his eye wet as he watched but could not move. His entire body was flushed and shined from sweat. The breeding disk was a bright blue. The membrane inside her swelled and corkscrewed and she felt herself salivate so much that she swallowed several times as she slid off the bed. He tried to squirm as she neared.

“I should be so lucky if my children are half as pretty or clever or kind as you, Allura.” He gushed, madly in love.

She sat on the cot as she ran her hands soothingly over Lance’s body. “You forget it is our children, not just yours.” She said, kindly.

Three pairs of eyes were on her now looking on in interest.

Allura closed her eyes and took a calming breath before sliding her hand flat against the breeding device and willing it to shrink back to its initial form of a flat disc. It moved slowly, gradually relieving Lance of the aching pressure. His breath came out in small relieved moans. He swiveled his hips in small circles against the pillow.

She massaged the small of his back as the disc at last faded in color to grey back to its original shape. She pulled it away slowly, the device slippery in her fingers. Lance’s hole was thickly swollen and gaping lewdly, the circumference of an Altean racquetball. Some of the salves generated by the disc poured out of him now. He was not shrinking down to normal.

“Lance..” She heard Hunk say from behind her.

Allura’s breath hitched and she ignored the heat now corkscrewing and dripping inside her. She leaned on top of him and carefully massaged his sides and thighs until she felt his body start to relax. She kissed the back of his neck.

“May I move you?” She asked.

“Of course, Empress.” He responded.

She curled her arm around his waist and held him snug against her lap as she sat up on the side of the cot. She spread her thighs some causing Lance who was straddling her lap to spread as well as a result. He was starting to shake from nerves so she bit her lip and tried to hold on for longer.

She looked over to Hunk and Keith who had fallen completely silent. Hunk was laying flat on his stomach and Keith was resting his folded arms on top of him, his head perched on his hands. They were both watching in heated interest. She looked away, that did not really help her at all.

She massaged Lance’s thighs once more, slowly.

“I am sorry for the pain you will suffer.” She whispered into his ear. “I can subdue only part of your pain as it would be unwise to keep your body from healing itself. You must endure in order to bear the burden of carrying life. “

He nodded anxiously, causing his earrings to tinker together. “Please.” He begged sweetly.

“So yielding.” Keith smirked. “Is this the Lance I know?”

Allura smiled, relieved at the distraction. Lance squinted at their audience, seeming to actually notice them for the first time.

He cleared his throat and smirked back. “Yes! The very one at fault for your sore backside and bow-legged waddle.” He was obviously happy for the distraction as well.

Keith rolled his eyes. “I do not _waddle_. You regard yourself in too high-esteem.”

“Oh perhaps you require a reminder of my esteem!” He leered. His trembling seemed to have lessened.

Hunk looked over at Lance sympathetically as he flipped to his side and pulled at Keith until he had him tucked within his arms. “Uhh, I loathe to break sad news to you, Lance, but your esteem will take a hit once our Empress is done with you.”

“Hunk, you traitor.” He moaned.

Hunk shrugged as Keith snuggled back into him and regarded him smugly.

Allura could not wait any longer. His ass against her lap was testing her sorely. She wrapped Lance into a hug and kissed the side of his neck until he moaned. Her membrane had swelled out from her pussy and had shaped into a tendril, thicker than it had ever been before. She whimpered as she wriggled inside Lance’s heat just as she hooked her hands under his knees and lifted until he was curled in her lap, his knees close to his shoulders.

“Allura..” He moaned as his back pressed against her boobs when he wrapped his arms behind her neck.

He felt open and hot inside. She desperately wanted to breed and felt like her body would not cease from swelling. She slid deep inside him and held him tightly as she felt him begin to squirm. He could not yet squeeze against her but she was filling him quickly. She felt herself corkscrew and ooze a thin filmy discharge inside him, further lubricating his channel and easing the way. She was thicker and deeper still.

“So full…Allura.” He whimpered.

“Shhh. A little more.” She leaned him back further and once secure in her arms she breathed, “I apologize, sweetheart.”

It was different then fucking. She let herself give in to the overwhelming need to mercilessly breed her mate. She gripped him tightly as her body lurched and she shot in, snake-like, greedily expanding and demanding every little square of space that Lance’s body could provide and more. She swore there was no part of him she would leave untouched. She could feel him heave.

She had fertilized eggs to deposit and her body instinctively sought out the porous wall to Lance’s womb as he shook within her grip. She twisted him in her arms as she ruthlessly sought out his womb. She felt the leathery patch inside and instinctively corkscrewed sharply and twisted until she broke through the flesh of his womb.

His channel was clamped tight around her as he screamed and sobbed in her arms. She convulsed in thick waves, her hips jumping up off the cot as she filled him with her sticky deposit. Her eggs would stick securely inside his torn womb. The sticky liquid would later begin to drain and the eggs would drop and implant into the healed womb’s newly weaved lining. She knew the cloying wet she felt was his blood.

“Empress…empress…” He sobbed, his voice pitched high and watery. His torso had ended up curled around her right shoulder, one arm loosely around her back, the other around his belly. He was flaccid and crying out right. She remained embedded inside him as she carefully laid them back to curl on their side on the cot. She cast a pleading look over to her cluster. She was in no condition to comfort Lance.

Allura could see that Keith was distraught to see Lance in so much pain. He was paler than usual and his eyes were welled up with sympathetic tears.

Hunk had been watching with wide eyes but he moved as soon as his eyes met with Allura. He stood up, leading Keith by the hand and joined Allura and Lance on the cot. He laid down so he was curled on his side by their heads. He gently removed the circlet from around Lance’s forehead, then removed his own and pressed his forehead against Lance’s, upside down so Lance’s hair tickled his nose.

“Try spooning him, Keith.” He said encouragingly to Keith who stood in front of the cot, uncertain of his next move. Tentatively, he sat down and then lay down on his side and scooted back towards Lance who instantly wrapped an arm around him and pulled him tight against his chest. Lance sobbed silently into his neck.

Allura was glad she had sent Shiro away. If he had witnessed Lance’s pain, he would’ve been tormented by his decision to not breed and would’ve tried to take Lance’s place though he was not interested in having his own offspring. Lance wanted to bear his own children.

The four of them lay there for the longest time as Lance made a pained noise with each inhale. Allura badly wanted to heal him but that would endanger conception. She rubbed his side and inner thighs in soothing circles and allowed a minuscule amount of healing seep through her hands into Lance. It seemed to help as he slowly stopped shaking and sobbing in their arms.

She was beginning to dislodge from inside him as his body naturally tried to expel her. The filmy liquid left in her wake would help Lance heal and further numb his insides. Due to the salve dissolved in his channel by the breeding disc, his body had quickly stemmed the blood flow caused by the piercing of his womb. She thought very little blood would come out.

A sense of euphoria was taking over. Lance was going to have their first child! She nuzzled the nape of his hair and kissed his shoulders.

She felt him begin to shift more naturally in front of her.

He lifted his arm from around Keith and weakly drew it up in the air in victory. He croaked, just above a whisper, “I may… at last.. go.. shit!”

She heard Hunk chuckle and Keith snort from under his chin. She grinned in relief; if Lance was being vulgar then he was going to be fine. He could control when he needed to go as well as any Altean but two weeks was surely uncomfortable. He likely needed to hold out another week while his body healed.

“I will assist you.” Allura announced.

His face flushed red as he asked weakly, “Help me what? Shit?? No.”

She felt Hunk laugh above her. “Aw Lance, no need to be shame-faced! You know what, we are like brothers, if you want-”

“Nononono. I don’t require help!?” He wheezed barely above a whisper due to the pain.

Yes he will. He was going to be hobbled for a while. “Keith will assist you?” She suggested.

“Fine.” He said and softened the bitter utterance with, “Empress.”

“What the fuck?! I have no need to see you in that way. Why don’t you ask Shiro? Or someone better qualified, let us say, a nurse??” Keith had not moved away but she could see his body shifting as if he were gesturing angrily with his hand.

“Nope. You.” Lance croaked causing Keith to groan.

Hilarious. She could imagine Keith’s face. She laughed, uninhibited.

She cuddled her soft men, pulling at Hunk until he spooned her from behind. She wiggled back into Hunk’s warmth and smiled when he buried his nose in her hair.  She carefully scooted Lance back until her breasts were crushed against his back. She ‘shushed’ him soothingly when he whimpered in pain.

Keith had twisted in Lance’s arms so his head was under Lance’s chin. She slid her hand underneath Lance’s arm and buried her fingers in Keith’s hair. She enjoyed each of them so very much.

Hunk who was tender and kind-hearted. He would put her at ease and make her burn in delight when they fucked. He was now part of her science council and fast friends with Pidge. The two were brilliant and complimented each other well. He was Lance’s best friend from the academy when she had tried not to frighten them both by her fierce need to grab Hunk up and consume him. He made her melt.

Shiro, a prince from Northern Providence sent by the king. Selected to appease the Northern Providence but was she pleasantly surprised to find him wise and kind-hearted and unafraid. He had infuriated his own father when he married their ward, Keith, insisting they came as a pair if the Empress wished for a cluster. Her love for him was soft and secure.

Then there was Keith. Keith was initially aloof but she soon realized it was because he hid an aching uncertainly regarding his place among their people. He was half Altean, like Lotor, and seemed to have had a rough past which she was slowly unraveling. He seemed to bring out their need to protect, particularly for Lance even after their incredibly hilarious re-discovery of each other. He was innovative, fiercely focused and most aggressive among them. She suspected Keith would be truly formidable once he managed to harness his temper.

And finally, Lance, the silly imp from the farm fields and the kitchens. Lance enjoyed pretty things and a good time and as a companion he adorned himself with the most jewelry. However, he loved and cared deeply and was not so secretly a nurturer despite his devil-may care disposition. He was compassionate and practical with a good head on his shoulders when it counted. Also, she not so secretly enjoyed his verbal sparring with Coran; the two were cut of the same cloth though Coran many years Lance’s senior.

Allura smiled fondly as she realized they had all fallen asleep. She cheered silently. She was going to be a mother! Her companions fathers! She closed her eyes, smile lingering on her lips.  She had business to attend to but she could stay for a while longer with her companions. Soon she dozed off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A King’s Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altean AU. Empress Allura spends some bonding time with Keith. The smut is strong in this chapter. If you like kinky AU fiction - reeaad, please read. Give it a try even if this is not your pairing. It’s a good story, I swearsies. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a lot of fun with this fic. I had worked on a different chapter but decided to first spend some time exploring the relationship between Allura and each individual companion. The first chapter was her and Lance and this one was for her and Keith as well as some Keith and Lance.
> 
> Chapter 2 contains fisting and deep throating.
> 
> I had to make up terms for the alien sex going on:  
> Chute – men’s rectums/cloaca  
> Vine – women’s tentacle-y pussies when swollen and out to play.  
> Sap – female ejaculate, liquidy-milky when release is unfertilized, creamy sticky and numbing when release is fertilized

“Empress! Your most royal, most sourpuss of companions has arrived at the castle.” Coran’s cheerful voice rang distinctly through the communicator she wore as decorative earrings.

Keith had returned home a day early! She smiled in delight. “Thank you, Coran.”

“It is my pleasure Empress!” Coran replied in his usual manic singsong.

The news made her whole day brighten. She closed the boring files she had been reading as she could review the proposed edicts later. Allura stretched and sat back in her chair.

Keith had been away for two weeks in the desert valley of Western Providence for additional training under the best hand to hand combat instructors of the planet. She smiled to herself as he was quickly becoming a formidable sparring partner.

She quickly moved from her messy desk to the large table they had in the study. Shiro would usually sit there as he caught up with his own paperwork. She knew Keith would be heading straight over as was his habit when he returned to the castle at this time of day.

She did not have to wait for long. He arrived shortly, opening the door of the study and silently walking in. She looked him over appreciatively as he put his rucksack down and shut the door behind him. He favored no-nonsense stretchy clothes in black except for a blazing red with white trim bolero jacket he always wore which Allura discovered had been a gift from Shiro. At the moment the jacket was missing; he wore black calf–high boots and thick leggings, a black belt with a gold clasp that hung from his hips and a black sleeveless shirt that had a choker collar at the neck.

The shirt was zipped from the back and had clasps at the neck. It was silky and flattering which was a sure sign that Lance had swapped out his traveling clothes again leaving him little choice in the matter outside of purchasing clothes which he would not waste time on.

His shoulder length hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail and she could see the natural mulberry patterns that snaked around his skin by his shoulders. The gold circlet not concealed by his inky black bangs shined as he looked around the room for Shiro who was usually in the study with her at this time.

She tried to hold back her lecherous thoughts as she watched him. “Shiro is with Lotor currently. They will return come nightfall.”

“Oh. Uh. Hello.” He stood there awkwardly as if unsure of his welcome. She sighed internally. Ridiculous that Keith was so sure-footed and unafraid to be his prickly self yet so insecure and shy when it came to affection. She wished she could go back in time and give him all the hugs he deserved.

She smiled and folded her hands atop the table. “Such bliss to see you returned to us unharmed. And even more handsome! Will you join me, my Keith?”

She pulled the chair nearest her and patted the seat invitingly. He hesitated, glancing at the chair then back up at her before nodding and joining her. She was endlessly pleased. As of late he was more likely to take her up on her invitations instead of demurring and leaving her to her affairs.

“How fared your training?”

“Instructive. I expect I can soon fight you well-enough with my dagger.” He said, a small smile teasing his lips.

She thrilled at his ease. She raised her eyebrows in mock offense. “If that is true then I will increase my training tenfold as I will certainly not allow your skill with hand weapons to surpass my own.”

He laughed gently, and placed his hands on the table the same way she held her own. “I look forward to the challenge.”

Allura’s fingers twitched as she wanted to get her hands on him.

She took a risk and took his hand in hers, gently tugging him towards her lap. She desperately wanted to have him secured in her arms.

He frowned but did not resist which made her smile in satisfaction. Keith, unbeknownst to him, was secretly the cluster’s baby. They were careful with his feelings and while Lance heckled him endlessly, the imp would become extremely irritable and rip into anyone outside of their cluster that dared an unflattering word against Keith.

He slid into her lap; body stiffening unnaturally in her arms. Men companion were regularly on women’s (and each other’s) lap in the privacy of a cluster’s home as it was a normal sign of affection during playful or affectionate moments. However, now she was afraid she ruined the moment they were having by asking him to do this. “Do you not like when I do this?”

“It is fine.” He answered curtly without looking at her.

She looked at him thoughtfully. His body language was stiff yet he was leaning into her slightly and he was blushing.

“Keith..”

“Yes, empress. What?” He said flatly.

He was so hard to read sometimes. She sighed; frustrated that perhaps she was now ten steps back with him. “I wish I knew why you place such formidable barriers between yourself and others.” She despaired, “I encourage you to dismantle them.”

He finally stared her, expression mulish, “What prompts your words, Allura?” There was a hint of genuine surprise in his tone.

“Are you upset with me? You seem to have unsettled. I do not understand.” She asked.

He huffed, “I am not upset.”

She stared at him awaiting further detail but he remained sullenly silent.

She ventured, “You so often agonize like a man that aches inside.” She slid her hand over his heart as she said it.

“I am not as miserable as your words would suggest.” He hesitated, “I am simply aware that I am different.”

She suddenly felt hopeful as he was broaching a topic he would never discuss. Maybe they had moved forward in their relationship after all. She bit her lip and squeezed his knee with her hand. “How very wonderful that you are unlike others.”

He snorted. “I am not so certain.”

She slid his bangs away from his face. “My dear your differences are your strengths. I urge you to embrace who you are.”

He looked at her but did not respond for some time. She thought he was going to shut her out again and swallowed bitterly against the disappointment but instead he looked away and spoke, “Embrace who I am? What a shallow sentiment.”

She felt her temper rise but kept silent as he continued, “This world treats each child as precious except I was never privy to such warmth. My differences ensured my solitude and deprived me from the kind embrace of a cluster. I was too angry or too cold or too different to stay adopted or even to stay long with a provisional family. Whenever I felt like I belonged I was sent away.

“It was a happy circumstance that Shiro’s life crossed mine and that he was so strange as to like me. It was a miracle that the king loved his son enough to allow my presence as a ward and an unforgivable outrage that I allowed Shiro to wed my cursed self.” He snorted derisively, “And yet here I am. From garbage to noble to royal companion for the mighty Empress of Altea in a world that hates me.”

She soaked in his words thoughtfully and so grateful that he was willing to share this much. She placed her palm on his cheek, “What sorrow. I despise your lonely upbringing. It angers me.”

She kissed him on the cheek, “Keith, you are needlessly cruel to yourself. My sentiment remains the same. Your differences are your strengths regardless of the idiocy of others. I knew there was more to you when I met you. I would not have wed Shiro if his stipulations were unappealing to me.”

She held him, nuzzling his neck and felt his body start to relax. “If only you would see yourself the way your cluster sees you.”

He pulled back enough to look at her with raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. “Oh? And how do you see me?”

She smiled slyly, “You are an angry little shit that is easily baited at the smallest provocation.”

His eyes widened in shock as he was not expecting that from her.

Allura brushed more of his long bangs away from his face and adjusted his circlet as her smile softened. She continued before he could make up his mind on how he felt. “Keith, you are so capable of great love. You are a creature that cares profoundly for others regardless of others treatment of you. Harsh words still sting despite many years suffering in the hands of strangers. What a miracle that you are so gallant, so unblemished and so decent. By all rights you should be cruel yourself.”

Her arms tightened as it felt as if he was physically attempting to shy away from her words.

“You are of such noble character that you wish only to serve. You are humble and loving and incredibly strong and you use that strength in the service of others. For those that cannot defend themselves.”

She knew a thing or two of his deeds. He blushed but did not try to argue.

“I see you as a sweet lover. As a strategist in training like Shiro. I also see your potential as a ferocious mastermind like Lotor. I know you will one day stand secure among the heroes of Altea. You are not a curse, Keith, but a blessing to myself, to your cluster, and to our world.”

Keith swallowed hard and looked away, completely overwhelmed. “Allura..”

Allura hugged him tightly, enjoying how he never shirked away from a hug. She poked at his side to lighten the mood and to hear him yelp indignantly. She was sure if she had been Lance he would’ve knocked her hands away. She laughed, “So you are not perfect, my Keith? Just like the rest of us! Is that not refreshing? Besides, have you truly seen me?”

He looked at her as if searching for something out of the ordinary. “What do you mean?”

She laughed. “I am a beast of a woman! Towering over all Alteans like a lumbering dangerous witch. I am aware of the fear Alteans have at the idea of my corruption and I endure the kings, queens and nobles that share their utmost concern for me with simpering smiles that do not meet their eyes.

“My family cocooned me when I was young while Lotor and Coran have kept my eyes and heart clear. I stand apart from my people. Yet I stand tall with great pride because I represent Altea. I will not shape shift to fit in when I was raised to stand out. My differences are my strengths.”

He was smiling at her when she finished her speech. “Ah. Is that it? Have you finished?”

She grinned. Little shit. She was done keeping her desire for him at bay. Her next words made his mouth hang open in shock.

“Aside from that - I should like to fist you with my beastly hand, may I?”

“Allura! What??” He asked, astonished.

She wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. “I should like to fist you. Lotor described to me great enjoyment from feeling knotted. I suspect it is his Galran traits and I am curious if it is the same for you, have you tried?”

“No I have not tried.” He replied, crossly.

“Since you lubricate like Galrans, I wager you are Galran enough to greatly enjoy my fist inside you. Perhaps you will foam more than that time when we each had our turn fucking you, do you remember?”

He responded dryly, face red. “A truly disturbing hypothesis, my empress.”

She laughed, “Do not be so prudish, my Keith! Do I have your permission to invade your sweet chute?”

He groaned, “Allura…” glanced at the door and looked away in embarrassment as he shrugged, “just take.”

She knew he remained uncomfortable by their general lack of privacy. “Only Coran, Lotor, or our cluster may come in. Coran and Lotor would announce themselves.”

She knew he didn’t like the thought of being undressed or in a compromised position in front of them but she would not waste time if her advisor or general required her immediate presence.

She started undoing his belt and the snaps of his trousers and smiled excitedly as he unsnapped his shirt and peeled it off. He wanted her as badly. She tightened an arm around his waist and lifted him off her lap and onto the table. Allura sat back down on her chair and scooted in so she was between his spread legs. Keith braced himself with his hands slightly behind himself and watched with keen interest as she enveloped his hardening cock with her hand and started wanking him off.  

“You will let me know when you start to foam?” She asked as she stroked him firmly from base to tip.

“No!” He said, embarrassed by the idea. His nipples were starting to prick and the color rose high in his cheeks and chest as he swelled in her grip. His dick was bumpier and smaller than most Alteans. It looked very similar to a full blooded Galran except not purple and it functioned like an Altean’s cock in that it could not swell into a knot. A Galran’s entire dick would swell and lodge inside his partner.

She glanced up at him bemusedly. “Then lay back my dear, I shall see for my own.”

She pulled off his boots and socks as he laid back then gripped the underside of one of his thighs and placed his knee on her shoulder. She could see his purple pucker was starting to relax on its own. Unlike her other companions, his hole would start to gape slightly when he grew excited. She felt disappointed that she had not thought of fisting him earlier.

She pressed the flesh of her thumb against the pee hole of his cock and stroked her thumb there in little circles. His hand flew up over hers like it was too much but he merely held on as she worked his dick. Keith whined when some of his oily lubricant began to froth and leak out of his asshole.

“There we are.” Allura said excitedly. She tried to keep her breath even as she wanted this to last. She pushed the leg resting on her shoulder off and back by the underside of Keith’s knee to further expose him as he wriggled under her gaze.

“Keep beating yourself, Kitten.” She said as she let go of his cock and pulled her own pants off to feel some relief. He was working his hips now, one arm behind his neck and the other stroking himself as instructed.

She pressed two fingers against his pucker, feeling searing heat flare inside when he cried out. Keith’s hand stuttered to a stop as he spread himself further without realizing it. “Enchanting.” She whispered as she sunk her fingers inside and pumped. He ran hotter than most and his channel did not need her lubricant as he supplied his own. She twisted her fingers and wiggled forcefully to hear him cry out.

“Allura!”

“Fuck yourself on my fingers, my sweet. I should enjoy the spectacle.”

She held her hand still and watched as he began to work his hips again and resume stroking his cock. She let her other hand squeeze at her vine which was swelling out, hot and heavy in desire to fuck. She could feel him shuddering inside as he fucked her fingers greedily. More foam poured out of him. Allura pulled her fingers out and spread her palms on his thighs pushing him wide as she stuffed her tongue inside him.

“Allura! Oh fuck!” He yelped.

She swiped at the bitter foam soaking his channel, which tasted light and oily, and moaned at the clean flavor of his ass. She pulled back with a sucking pop. “If I wasn’t keen on fisting you-“ She curled three fingers together and pumped back into him again. “I would fuck you hard enough that you would feel it for weeks.”

“I cannot stand this! I will come.” He didn’t know where to put his hands, he kept scrabbling at the table then would cover his face or draw his hands tightly into fists on top of each other high on his chest. He then held his freed leg by the underside of his knee.

“Then come, sweetheart, you have plenty more to give me.” According to Lotor anyway. She pumped into him harshly and felt the foam well up inside as he shook around her. His balls were drawing in. She stayed her fingers inside as his hips rose up. He let out a truly wrecked moan as he orgasmed, his come shooting up to his chest. Allura held herself tight and squeezed her legs together as she watched him completely lose it. Keith was going to be the end of her. She willed herself to calm down.

She pulled her fingers out until her fingertips were just inside his rim and tucked her pinky finger underneath her other fingers so she can work her way back in. She stayed halfway inside and circled until she felt him start to breathe again.

“How does this feel?”

“Unghh.” He replied intelligently.

Allura smiled to herself, “I will take your incoherence as a good sign.”

She kept circling and pushing very slowly inside him. His legs were sliding down around her.

“Feet on the table, sweetheart.” Keith moaned as he steadied his legs.

Allura was watching his asshole with great interest. He was still foaming and he felt like he had a lot of give. She thought she could simply tuck her thumb underneath her fingers when she was deep enough and thrust until she fit her knuckles in. She did not try to shrink her hand as this was part of the fun.

“A little more, kitten.” She petted his thigh and his ass as she kept working her way inside the tight slicked heat. She ignored her own urges as she carefully curled her thumb within her palm and shuddered as she felt his tight rim against the tip of her thumb. She was almost at the widest part of her knuckles.

“How does this feel?”

“So good, empress.” He sighed. He did not seem stressed.

She swallowed hard and her lips parted as her hand pushed past the resistance of his rim and she felt her whole hand slowly get enveloped inside his heat. Allura sat there, panting, seeing Keith’s ass wrapped around her wrist for the first time. Her own vine was oozing between her trembling legs.

“Keith.” She said, helplessly. “My hand is entirely inside your chute.”

“Empress..” was all he managed. His body was quaking. “I think I shall come.”

“Any time, kitten.” She gasped. They both took cleansing breaths. “I’m going to move again, sweetheart.”

“Please!” He begged.

Allura began to curl the hand inside him into a fist. The stretch made him well up further with oily foam and he moaned keenly as she moved. She bit her lip, this is where the magic would happen, Lotor had informed her. She needed to press her fist back against his rim.

When she did, she felt Keith’s insides clamp down so hard she did not think she could move her hand. Keith shouted as he spilled instantly from his cock. He seemed to be beside himself as he tried to twist but could not. He whined her name and bawled as his body flushed much redder then she had ever seen it. She watched in awe as his body jerked, his feet leaving the table - each time they did he spurted hot come up on his chest and neck.

“Honey. What is this.” She gasped and spurted untouched just from watching him. He couldn’t seem to stop, he came again. His foam was melting into a thicker liquid.

“Allura.. Allura..” He slurred, he was reaching for her and she took his hand to anchor him. He spilled again, gentler then he had before and then spilled again. His body at last seemed to release its vice-like hold on her fist.

“I will remember this day until my dying breath!” She exclaimed. Keith was too busy catching his own breath to respond.

She began to will her hand smaller when Keith stopped her with a quiet, “Please not yet. Not yet.” He seemed to be back to himself. Allura kissed at his thigh and replied, “Whatever you like, my Keith.”

“I am so filled, Allura. Unghh.” He moaned. He was still quaking fairly violently.

She kissed him again and said, “Can you cross your legs at the ankle?”

He took a deep breath and straightened his knees with some trouble, his legs were up in their air and shaking as he crossed his ankles.

She set his crossed legs over one shoulder and simply watched as the false knotting pulled some truly rare guttural noises from him.

“Take kitten, enjoy yourself.” She encouraged.

She was enjoying herself too, fascinated by how much his body could give and how he fit around her like a glove. He was no longer as wound up as he was when she first pressed inside his rim but he never failed to whine when the swell of her hand pressed at him there.

It was around that time that Lance walked in with his books for study. “It is Lance.” She said to Keith who seemed to have frozen in horror. Lance took one look at Allura and Keith and calmly set his books aside and began to rip at his clothes.

“No, not him.” Keith groaned, now more annoyed than embarrassed.

“Keith! I was not aware that you had arrived.” He was completely naked at this stage. “Have you been here long? How long will you grace us with –“ He was getting closer and was distracted from what he was saying as he got a good view of what was going on. He had to drop a hand on the table to support himself. “Empress, what is this?! Is that your whole _fist_ inside him? Have you shrunk your hand?? I do not think you have! That is too much flared girth inside, don’t you think..!..?

“Are you enjoying this?!” He asked Keith, accusingly. Then he gasped as he swiped at the ejaculate cooling on Keith’s chest, “Was that all you?? Look at your face! What have I missed??”

Allura and Keith exchanged a conspiring look before Allura answered Lance on Keith’s behalf, “He is not enjoying one moment of this Lance. This is a necessary evil. Merely an exercise for keeping Keith limber and my fist polished.” Lance broke down into laughter as she said to Keith, “Ignore the wicked imp and keep enjoying yourself, my lovely. Do not suppress.”

To Lance she observed, “You will be stretched this wide if not wider and certainly further when you are bred.”

Lance smiled at her as he ran his hand on Keith’s side and then through her hair. They had planned for him to carry their first child. Next spring he would become intimately familiar with a breeding device.

“None the less a curious exercise!” Lance hopped up on the table and watched keenly as Keith twisted his hips and dribbled from his cock. He sat on his knees behind Keith’s head and leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Keith’s head. “I should like a turn polishing my fist.”

Keith groaned in despair and growled, “Happy dagger how I wish I had kept you in hand!”

“I will keep _you_ in hand with my gleaming fist of glory! Do not slay yourself yet! How is so much come even possible??”

It was incredible that Lance could manage to irritate Keith enough for him to be distracted from the girth lodged inside him. Allura smirked, impressed as she listened to their squabbling.

“Lance you have barely arrived and already you are a nightmare to endure! Erk!”

Lance had crushed his lips against Keith’s own and kept raining down sucking kisses on him. “Shut up. I’ve yearned for your bad-tempered lips.”

Keith paused in surprise then began to kiss back. He smiled wickedly at Lance when he was given the chance. “So you missed me?”

“You leave for far too long you utter prick!”

“Poor Lance, what shall become of him?” Keith taunted. On the next kiss, Keith swung an arm around Lance’s neck to keep him there so he can let his tongue linger in his mouth. Allura decided to remind him of her presence so she rolled her fist mildly inside him, making him moan pitifully.

“Listen to your sighs!” Lance cried.

He flipped and crawled over Keith until he was rudely dragging his cock against Keith’s face knowing how he enjoyed to be used in that way though he would never admit it. Keith parted his lips obligingly and licked at his cock each time the wet head slid over his lips.

Once Lance was fully erect, he humped into Keith’s mouth, nearly flat on top of him as he used his throat like a pussy. He would then stop and stay embedded in Keith’s throat as long as he could before pulling out enough for Keith to breathe again. It was incredibly hot and it made Allura rock her own needful hips. She was glad Lance arrived as she needed to fuck and Keith would likely be too sore.

Keith whined and pulled his thigh further back as Allura allowed her hand to shrink. She hesitated and willed her hand to swell instead as he seemed to want more. Keith unleashed a series of whimpers stifled by Lance’s dick. He was on the cusp of another orgasm. He spread himself wide, body seeming to tense like a coiled wire.

“So good, Keith. Show us how much you enjoy getting your holes stuffed by your cluster.” She said.

His squeals came in uneven shocks and were muffled by Lance’s thrusting cock. He spurted more hot come on his belly.

“Fuck, I felt your noises around my cock!” Lance rasped.

He pulled out to let Keith gasp and suck in needed breath.

“More?” He asked not giving Keith much time as he wheezed.

When Keith nodded, Lance thrusted back inside until his balls slapped Keith’s chin. He humped Keith’s mouth, eagerly seeking release. Keith took all of it, contentedly.

Lance suddenly whined and wedged inside Keith’s mouth, shooting inside him, Allura could see his ass squeezing tight and his legs tremble as Keith’s hands flew up to grab at Lance’s thighs in desperation, unable to breathe. She saw Keith jerk his thighs up as if cut from a spring and saw his cock spurt once again. His come landed on the inside of Lance’s thigh. She was going to have to ask Lotor exactly how often a Galran could ejaculate.

“Helpless kitten.” She cooed. “You have come all over yourself again and have drenched my hand and this table with your foam.”

“Now Lance…” She said meaningfully as Keith moaned beneath him.

Immediately Lance shimmied further down Keith’s torso and went up on his knees and elbows, presenting his ass to Allura. She sunk her thumb into his chute, “We can do this again, Kitten.” She promised Keith as she shrunk her hand enough to gently slip out of him. Next time she would be better prepared. He groaned in embarrassment as Allura leaned forward and licked the foam clean off his skin with broad thorough swipes of her tongue.

“Do not be timid _now_. Remain spread for me.” His legs relaxed again and he let her taste him as she saw fit.

“He may enjoy it too much, Empress. His spirit may have left this planet.” Lance was watching Keith as he fondly ran his thumb over Keith’s swollen bottom lip. He tasted his own come in Keith’s mouth when he kissed him. They petted his hair and the sides of his thighs and his ass until Keith seemed to come back to himself when he smiled up at Lance.

“There you are.” Lance said adoringly and enveloped Keith in a deep kiss, licking the insides of his cheeks and roof of his mouth before swiping teasingly at his tongue. He pulled away, grinning impishly at him as he addressed Allura, “His swollen lips taste like cock. You should have a taste, Empress.”

“I will have my fill.” She replied and twisted her thumb inside him. Lance moaned shamelessly and pressed his forehead on Keith’s shoulder. Both men moaned as Allura rearranged them with her free hand so that Keith’s thighs were pressed close together beneath Lance, his feet planted on the chair she vacated, and Lance’s thighs were more comfortably spread astride Keith; his knees on either side of Keith’s thighs.

“Does your ass ache for me, dear Lance?” She asked lightly, thrilling at what may tumble from his lips. She loved how uninhibited and care-free he was with carnal pleasures.

“Yes Empress.” He gasped, “I feel hollow! Give me the pleasure of coming on your massive vine. Fuck me like you won’t see me for weeks. Fill me where I cannot reach. I wish to feel bloated for days from your release inside me.” She could hear Keith moan desperately at his words as she moaned alongside with him and saw him squirming underneath.

Lance’s words had gone straight to her pussy; she felt swollen and much heavier than she was seconds ago. She watched Lance arch his ass high for her and hump back eagerly against her thumb. Utter imp.

“Such filthy words. How are you like this??” Keith asked in wonder as Lance laughed and replied from his spot on his shoulder, “How are you not??” Allura was moving up on the table behind them to mount Lance, her thighs on the outside of his and her hand gripping his shoulder. Her hair fell over them both as she leaned over top of them. Lance reached back and gripped his own butt cheek, spreading himself open for her sopping vine. Her whole tendril would ooze and keep Lance greased.

He groaned in pleasure as her vine coiled easily into his body, fattening up to pump and curl into sensitive areas that a cock could not reach. She eased his upper body to the side of Keith’s torso and leaned in further to kiss Keith lovingly, crushing Lance between them. Her tendril worked Lance’s chute greedily as he laid pliantly underneath her, enjoying the thorough onslaught within him. She was sure his dick was pressed tightly against Keith’s as she made his hips jump with each twisting touch inside him.

“You are precious.” She said secretly to Keith who could only smile defenselessly in response.

She angled Lance’s hips higher as she grinded him against Keith. They were both starting to make high pitched whining noises, filling the room with their desperate sounds.

 “I will come!” Lance gasped. She was starting to vibrate inside him, enjoying his heat and how his passage, which curved the deeper she went, gave way to her vine.

“Do not hold back, my sweet.”

“Fuck! Fuck-“ his words became indecipherable as he convulsed around her. She watched Keith’s eyes roll up just as his eyelids fluttered shut and watched the sharp cry escape his lips. Both of her companions had come again, their jizz trapped between them as their cocks spilled together.

“Good men. Sweethearts.” She whispered.

Her legs shook as she fattened inside Lance further, her tendril reared into itself to then gush with her sap. He rolled his hips as she did it, hoping to fully soak his insides with her release. They were a moaning aching mess by the time she had fully emptied. She took her time kissing each of them.

“Empress, ready your ears! The nobles from East Providence have arrived.”

Coran's voice rang clear through the communicator making both her companions jump in surprise.

She cleared her throat. “Thank you Coran.” She said. “Have them join me at the Great Hall. I will be there shortly.”

“Yes, Empress.”

She sighed and petted Keith as she said tenderly, "Remember my words to you."

“What words?” Said Lance, instantly curious. He winced as she withdrew slowly from within him.

 “Such a busybody, Lance!” She admonished but kissed his earlobe apologetically for the soreness left in her wake.

“Not everything is for your ears.” It was one of his more annoying traits.

She saw his eyes narrow and she could virtually see the scheming occurring in his head. She was certain that he would pester Keith for details as soon as she left which meant he would end up moping if he riled Keith up enough and Keith would remain in a bad mood for days. So she prodded him on his side, "Do not badger him!" He pouted as Keith smirked. If he went against her wishes she would simply not have sex with him and he knew it.

“Of course not, empress.” He said reluctantly.

She rolled her eyes then gave Keith another tender kiss, giving him a warm look that made him smile back shyly in soft pleasure. She traced the sickle pattern below his eyes and kissed him again. She then pulled back enough to flick Lance on his chin watching him grin mischievously at her before she slid off the table to pull on her pants.

She gave them one last appreciative look – her companions were cuddled together, too fucked out to bicker or care about the messy release drying between them. Lance’s caramel skin tone with blue markings was a lovely contrast to Keith’s pale skin and mulberry patterns. She was sorry she had to leave. She slipped on her shoes and smiled at her men before heading towards the door.

“Such an inspiring ass, my Empress!” She heard Lance say. She glanced back at him bemusedly, pulling her hair to the side so they had a clear view of her backside and smacked her own ass as she walked out the study.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you enjoy. I'd love to hear from you. :)

**Author's Note:**

> My head canon for this Alternate Universe:
> 
> Altea: is a matriarchal polyamorous society where typically women have several companions, usually three, in a committed relationship called a cluster if married. Women are usually slightly taller and physically stronger than men. Back in the day, Altean men would often die during conception (when a woman deposited her fertilized eggs inside him. see physiology details further below). Altean female / male population ratio is 1:5.
> 
> Regular Altean Social Norms: Concubine is the term for a romantic partner that is not part of a married cluster. So concubine is an unwed romantic partner that is dating a cluster (or another concubine(s)) and a companion is a wed romantic partner in a cluster. Casual sex (non-romantic partner) is normal for a cluster in that a non-romantic partner can join a cluster for a casual night of sex. If an Altean is having sex unbeknownst to the cluster they are cheating. 
> 
> If an unmarried Altean is romantically interested in someone that is part of a cluster then they would date the cluster and if there is interest/compatibility the Altean would become the cluster’s concubine. Likewise a companion can fall for an Altean outside of their cluster and have the cluster date the Altean for interest/compatibility.
> 
> Initially, individuals will date as concubines and then later marry and become an initial cluster of two if they wish. (Decorative identical neck bands signify a cluster)
> 
> Altean Royalty Norms: For Altean royalty, the rules are different in that royal companions never start off as concubines. Clusters are usually marriages of convenience or political benefit though love may come later. Casual sex is also normal for a royal cluster though approval, knowledge or sharing of the fling with the cluster is not expected if there is no love shared within the cluster. However casual sex is usually with approval / shared with a concubine.
> 
> For royalty, concubines are the partners they usually love but don’t want to (or cannot) bring into the mechanisms of royalty. Royalty’s concubines remain concubines. (Decorative identical head circlets for the empress/emperor’s companions signify the royal cluster. A concubine would have a circlet as well with the colors inverted. The empress’s circlet could be anything but is often the same base style as the cluster but fancier or more intricate design.)
> 
> Overall: There is no stigma or negative connotations to being a concubine. If no romantic partners are part of a cluster than a concubine pregnancy is fine however there is stigma if there is a concubine pregnancy when any partner is part of a cluster. Alteans have all sexual orientations with majority of men being bisexual and majority of women being straight though there is no stigma towards non-majority variations.
> 
> Physiology:
> 
> Altean women pussies consist of membrane inside that either inverts if they want to be fucked (and get eggs fertilized) or swell and expel out like a somewhat prehensile squirming tentacle if they want to do the fucking or impregnate a male partner. They do not have wombs but instead breeding glands where eggs ripen and either get fertilized to be deposited during breeding or break down in menstruation. Altean women have regular butts. Breeding will trigger lactating in several months time where the woman can either let it dry up or breastfeed/pump.
> 
> Altean men have regular dicks but cloacae instead of anuses. They have wombs that are torn into internally by women if they wish to have children. Altean men carry the children so women are fertilized while men are bred/impregnated.
> 
> Accidental pregnancy does not occur. Man must penetrate a woman who has ripe eggs. If the eggs end up fertilized then the woman could either: fast and let the fertilized eggs break down or keep the fertilized eggs until her body compels her to breed (she can control herself). At that stage she would have sex with a male to implant the eggs in his womb which is a painful affair for the male. Usually only one or two eggs successfully implant.


End file.
